


Questions with no Answers

by Azaria_Serpens



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Oswald Cobblepot, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Pansexual Edward Nygma, Pre-Relationship, can be read as shippy but that wasn't the intent, could be, i guess, just two kind-of friends drinking wine and talking about queer stuff, me? projecting? i don't know what you're talking about, vaguely asexual oswald cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaria_Serpens/pseuds/Azaria_Serpens
Summary: Oswald and Ed talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	Questions with no Answers

Edward and Oswald were currently in a tentative alliance, following a brief stint of antagonistic vying for resources before both of them had realized it was just making things worse, and decided to share, at least for a while.

Times like these came and went with the fickle whims of their emotions, but it was always nice to have the companionship while it lasted, even if neither of them were willing to admit it.

They were, at the moment, in Oswald’s mansion, occupying the sitting room after enjoying a nice, if slightly awkward, dinner. The fire was their only light, save a few candles scattered around, as they sipped their wine and enjoyed the silence of each other’s company.

Edward, as per usual when he was allowed a respite with Oswald, was contemplating the past. Their past, specifically. He marveled how they could even stand each other after everything they had put each other through. Eventually, he supposed, they just stopped caring. Things were a lot tamer these days, less heartbreak and attempted killings, and more putting-in-the-hospital and temporary incapacitation. After everything, he wasn’t even sure they  _ could _ kill each other anymore. He pauses, suddenly reminded of something he’d been meaning to ask now that they were on better terms.

“When did you fall out of love with me?” he asks, deciding it would be better to breach such a delicate topic with directness, rather than his usual bush-beating.

Oswald starts, roused from his own contemplation, and a brief look of confusion falls over him. Then, he turns to look at Ed, eyebrow raised, and a bemused mirth on his face. “Can I ask what brought this on?”

Ed shrugs. “I was just curious. Neither of us ever brought it up after everything happened.”

Oswald chuckles to himself. “Well, if this was some odd way of asking if, in fact, my feelings never left, I think you’ll be disappointed.” The grin on his face makes it clear he’s joking, and Ed laughs a bit, glad that Oswald was either drunk enough to not care about a potentially upsetting topic, or that he genuinely didn’t care. It meant that, at least, their tentative alliance might remain intact.

“No, no, nothing like that,” he responds with a smile. “So, when was it?”

Oswald closes his eyes and pulls his lips in, lightly biting them with his teeth, looking like he knew the answer to the world’s funniest joke and was about to share it. “My friend, the problem with that question is that you’re asking for an answer I cannot give.” He looks at Ed full on, a simultaneous genuine and conspiratorial smile on his face.

Ed draws his eyebrows together. He’d already dismissed the idea of still being in love with him, which only left a semi-definitive answer on when the feelings had ceased. Unless . . . “You were never in love with me?” he hazards a guess.

“Got it in one,” Oswald says, turning to the fire, his smile diminished, but not gone.

“Then why . . ?” Ed trails off, not quite sure how to word his question.

Oswald sighs, a serious look coming over his face. He takes a sip of wine. “I never had many friends as a child. At least, not any proper ones. When I grew up, I was already entangled in the underworld, so friends were out of the question. I . . .” he trails off, looking up and tapping a finger on his chair’s armrest. “I never really knew what it was like to have a true friend, someone who I cared about and could count on when I needed them. It was always false smiles and careful alliances that could be double-crossed without a second thought. So, when you showed up, took me in, cared for me, helped me while not asking for much in return . . . it was the first friendship I’d had that I considered genuine.” He chuckles and looks over at Ed. “Of course, a lot of it was you manipulating me, but it was a while before I could see through that, so,” he shrugs, taking another sip of wine.

Ed glances away, an unexpected feeling of shame washing over him.

“But,” Oswald continues, “at that point, I assumed my budding feelings were romantic. Later on, after a lot of deliberation and painful realizations, I understood. I . . .” he trails off again, biting the inside of his cheek. He finishes his glass of wine and sighs, putting it on the end table next to him. “I don’t feel romantic attraction.”

Ed blinks, honestly not all that surprised. It certainly made sense, Oswald had always shown distaste for things like romance, and kissing, and Valentine’s Day, which could have been explained by any number of things, but this one seemed to fit best. He notices Oswald staring at him, an apprehensive look on his face, obviously expecting some kind of response. “Oh,” he says lamely, nodding.

“ ‘Oh’?” Oswald echoes, agitated. “That’s it?”

Ed shrugs, cursing his inability to read and respond to emotions. “It makes sense.”

“It makes--” Oswald cuts himself off, looking away and taking a deep breath. He sighs, closing his eyes and schooling his expression. “Sorry,” he says, pinching the bridge of his nose. He laughs, suddenly. “I just, I’ve never told anyone before.”

Ed nods, unsure what to say. “Well, I’m glad you told me.”

Oswald chuckles. “Who else,” he says, a slight bitterness behind his words.

They sit in silence for a while, Oswald refilling his glass. Ed ponders the new information.

“Is that why you never brought it up again?”

Oswald pauses, thinking over the question. “I suppose. After I realized I’d just wanted to be your friend, it seemed much more mundane, so I didn’t dwell on it. Honestly, I’d all but forgotten at this point.”

“How about now, then?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“How do you feel about me now?”

Oswald chuckles. “Fishing for compliments? Didn’t think I’d ever see you stoop so low.” He sighs, a good-natured smile on his face. “If you're curious whether my heart still gets all fluttery around you, the answer’s no. I never really stopped wanting to be your friend, except for the while after you ‘killed’ me. Eventually, I just got more comfortable with you and stopped feeling giddy when you were around.”

Ed grins impishly. “Your heart used to get all fluttery around me?” he teases, gently poking Oswald’s shoulder.

He rolls his eyes and shoos away Ed’s hand.

“That doesn’t answer my question, though,” Ed says. “How do you feel about me now?”

Oswald sighs. “How do I feel about you now? You’re a thorn in my side that sometimes makes me forget what a pain you are,” he says, grinning.

Ed laughs, genuinely. He probably would’ve said something similar about Oswald if he’d asked, and that seemed fitting at this point. That just left one last question.

“Are you gay?” he asks, as nonchalantly as he can muster.

Oswald pauses, contemplating the question. “I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “What about you?”

“Pansexual,” Ed says immediately. At Oswald’s raised eyebrow, he says, “I pride myself on at least understanding my feelings, even if those of others often elude me. And, if you don’t mind my asking, in what way do you not know?”

Oswald waves his hand vaguely. “My non romantic attraction muddies the water a bit, and I can’t go by . . .” he trails off, a brief look of disgust coming over his face, “sexual feelings since my thoughts on that are . . . complicated, to say the least.” He pauses, mulling over his thoughts. “I suppose if I had to pick, I would go with that. Women have seldom held my interest.”

Ed nods, his curiosity sated, at least for now. All in all, it was a very illuminating conversation. He glances over at Oswald, who was gazing into the fire, a blank look on his face. He does the same, taking a sip from his glass of wine and deliberating over the new information

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. I got the idea last night, and I wrote it all in one sitting today because I could. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
